I'm not like him
by scarfire
Summary: Mais qui est donc cette jeune fille qui vient d'arriver?Et pourquoi tremble t elle dès que Sirius se trouve dans les parages?Serait il coupable de quelque chose...
1. Chapter 1

Sam souffla un grand coup.Le Poudlard Express se dressait devant elle,fumant et grouillant d'élèves de tout âge.Personne ne faisait attention à elle,elle se fit même bousculer par un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui tombant devant les yeux.Il ne se retourna même pas et suivit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux lunettes qui le précédait.Elle attrapa lourdement sa valise et monta dans le train.Pendant ce temps-là,James,Sirius,Remus et Peter se frayèrent dans les couloirs et réussirent à trouver un compartiment libre.Sirius s'affala sur la banquette pendant que les autres s'asseyaient plus « normalement » dirait-on.

-Alors James tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer cette année !

-Et ouais Patmol la femme de ma vie est enfin tombée dans mes bras !

Sirius commençait à charrier son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il avait des cœurs dans les yeux dès qu'il parlait de Lily lorsque la portière s'ouvrit sur cette dernière,suivie de sa meilleure amie Sarah.Alors que James se ruait sur la femme de sa vie comme il l'avait si bien dit quelques secondes plutôt,Remus se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse à la vue de Sarah.

-Ecoute Mumus ;lança Sirius ;si tu rougis à chaque fois que tu la vois,tout le monde va croire que tu n'es même pas au courant de votre relation !

-Ecoute Momol,quand tu seras casé on en reparlera !

Remus tourna le dos au concerné et fit semblant de bouder.Sarah éclata de rire et alla enlacer son Mumus qui arrêta de bouder vite fait.Des éclats de rire commencèrent à s'échapper de leur compartiment,et tous ceux qui passaient devant se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur.Pendant ce temps-là,Sam était aux toilettes.Elle avait réussi à trouver un compartiment vide,et personne n'était venu la déranger,mais elle se sentait vraiment trop nerveuse pour rester assise.

_« Regulus Black se baladait dans le couloir central,en compagnie de Malefoy et d'autres fréquentations aussi merveilleuses.Il arriva à une porte et l'ouvrit.La jeune fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté se retourna.Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser échapper une parole que Regulus referma la porte.Un cri.Puis un autre.Mais personne ne l'entendait. »_

-Vous avez fini de vous bécoter ?Ca commence à devenir légèrement dégueulasse…

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de voir les deux couples « en pleine démonstration ».A se demander ce qui pouvait être pire :les entendre soupirer que les femmes de leur vie ne veulent pas d'eux ou les voir se…enfin bref.Il enfila sa robe de sorcier et conseilla aux autres d'en faire autant.

_« Une jeune fille sanglotait dans un recoin sombre… »_

Le Poudlard Express freina dans un crissement qui durait…

_« …elle essayait tant bien que mal de ramener sur elle ses vêtements déchirés… »_

…un flot d'élèves en sortit,tous se dirigeant vers les calèches…

_« …elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage… »_

…calèches qui les emmenaient vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

_« …pourquoi fallait-il que cette année commence par une destruction pareille ? »_


	2. Chapter 2

La Grande Salle était à présent remplie d'élèves,et le brouhaha incessant qui s'échappait des masses allait grandissant.Tout le monde se tut brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit,déversant un flot de première année tremblant de froid mêlé à de l'excitation.

-Mais regardez-moi ça ils les font de plus en plus petits !

Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer une boutade et McGonagall le regarda de travers.Il lui lança son plus beau sourire et pria pour qu'elle ne le colle pas dès la première heure.Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait,mais il voulait pouvoir passer au moins un journée sans frotter et frotter et frotter les trophées.McGonagall en était à « Saenight ;Eric » et son ventre commençait sérieusement à crever de faim.Après « Vasser ;Charles » qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle,le professeur de métamorphose replia enfin sa liste.Mais elle fixa la grande porte,comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.Dumbledore semblait aussi préoccupé qu'elle,et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le festin n'avait pas commencé.La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que pouvait l'être la neige.Ses yeux gris cernés de noirs ne semblaient pas faire attention à tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur elle.Elle ne portait pas de robe noire aux insignes de Poudlard.Elle était trempée,comme si elle avait traversé le lac à la nage.Elle commença à traverser l'allée centrale,sans jeter un seul regard aux élèves,ses longs cheveux se balançant au rythme de ses pas,quelques mèches se baladant devant ses yeux.

-Vous devez être Miss Samantha Webster,demanda Dumbledore.

Elle acquiesca.McGonagall l'invita à s'asseoir sur le tabouret,mais personne n'applaudit lorsque le Choixpeau cria « Gryffondor ! »Elle alla s'asseoir à une place de libre,qui se trouvait juste en face de James,à côté de Sirius.Les plats apparurent sur les tables,et tout le monde s'empressa de se ruer sur la nourriture.Samantha se servit sans un seul mot,sans un seul regard pour ses voisins qui n'osaient pas lui adresser la parole et qui pourtant mourraient d'envie de mieux connaître la jeune fille.

-Mumus sois gentil et passe-moi le sel !

-James,le royal sel se trouve à trois royals centimètres de ton royal bras.Alors si sa royale majesté James a vraiment la flemme de l'attraper,il finira par obtenir de royals coups de pieds dans ton royal derrière !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.Même Samantha se mit à rire avec les autres,ce qui les encouragea à lui parler.

-Hum puisque tout le monde a apparament le flemme de le faire,je me dévoue…commença Remus.J'ai le (dés)honneur de te présenter James Potter,adepte de la flemmardise de haut niveau,dragueur invétéré…

-…et meilleure attrapeur de tout le temps !termina le concerné,sous les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Remus fit semblant de le frapper et continua.

-Lily Evans,futur femme de James,Peter Pettigrow,mangeur professionnel,Sarah Cromwell ,MA future femme,Sirius Black,maître dans l'art de trouver des surnoms et ridicules,et moi Remus Lupin.

Elle ne fit même pas attention à la question qu'il lui posa ensuite.Deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Sirius Black ._Sirius Black_.Deux phrases ressurgirent de son esprit.

_« …Pour ta gouverne,mon nom est Regulus Black.Faut bien que tu te souvienne de moi si je veux te revoir ! »_

Elle se mit à trembler,malgrès elle.Les Black n'avaient pas très bonne réputation,et si celui qui était assis à côté d'elle était comme l'autre…Elle secoua la tête négativement,mais ne pouvait pas éviter cette éventualité.

-…d'où ?

Ell se rendit compte que tous les regardaient.

-Aheuuuuh…désolée je pensais à autre chose…

-Laisse Mumus t'as trop parlé pour la soirée je prends le relais,plaisanta James.Il te demandait juste d'où venais-tu pour arriver à Poudlard alors que tu en es à ta septième année.

-Avant,j'habitais au Canada,mais mes parents ont déménagé à Londres,ma mère m'a donc inscrite à Poudlard.

-Et ben,le Canada,rien que ça,lança Lily.C'est beau là-bas ?

-Et bien si on estime que le parc national Forillon est le plus beau du monde,oui !Mais si ça peut vous rassurer,l'Angleterre c'est pas mal non plus !

Elle tenta de sourire.Lamentable.Son verre faillit se renverser lorsqu'elle le prit tellement elle tremblait.Elle le reposa,priant pour que ce festin se termine et qu'elle puisse aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.Au moins là elle n'aurait plus à supporter le regard de ce Sirius Black.

_« LACHEZ-MOI !... »_

Elle se crispa.

_« JE VOUS EN PRIE !... »_

Elle ferma les yeux.Des images lui revenaient par vagues incessantes.Des images accompagnées de cris déchirants.

_« LAISSEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!... »_

Une main se posa sur son épaule,la faisant sursauter.

-Hey,ça va pas ?lui demanda Sirius.

Tout le monde la regardait.Enfin,les quatre maraudeurs plus les deux jeunes filles.Elle tenta de réprimer les tremblements qui agitaient sa lèvre inférieure.Pleurer devant était l'une des pires choses qui pourraient lui arriver.Elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir au contact de la main de Sirius.Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle,elle serait loin depuis longtemps.Tout le monde se leva,au grand soulagement de Sam.Elle n'attendit même pas les autres et s'éloigna au plus vite de Sirius.Elle se précipita dans la salle commune après avoir pris connaissance du mot de passe.Elle s'effondra dans un des canapés et ne songea plus qu'à une chose :dormir.Dormir tranquillement,penser à autre chose,oublier cet épisode comme si ce n'était déjà que du passé.Les autres passèrent le tableau de la grosse et la découvrir,affalée recroquevillée dans le canapé.

-Ah tu es là !On te cherchait partout !

Lily ne lui en voulait même pas d'être partie comme ça.Elle se demandait juste où elle était passée.Sam souria en son for intérieur.Cette jeune était vraiment sympathique,au moins elle ne serait plus seule face à ses démons.Du moins elle l'espérait…

-Et bien les filles on se retrouve demain matin dans la Grande Salle !lança James.Et surtout,pas de bêtise cette nuit ou sinon mon-préfet-d'amour risque de ne pas être content !

Remus lui tira la langue et Sirius explosa de rire.Sam voulait à tout prix esquiver la séance de « bonne nuit ».Elle se leva et monta dans le dortoir.Sa valise et une robe neuve l'y attendaient.Elle se déshabilla et passa un débardeur et un pantaon de pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit.Elle fit semblant de dormir lorsque les deux autres jeunes filles montèrent à leur tour.Sam ferma les yeux,priant qu'aucune image ne vienne se loger sous ses paupières fermées.Si elle pensait à autre chose,peut-être arriverait-elle à dormir correctement.Peut-être…

Et de deux !!J'ai (enfin) réussit à dépasser deux pages words youhou !!I'm fière of me !!Aaaah j'ai pas l'habitude des didascalies snuf c'est pass facile . (bah ouais moi d'habitude j'ai un budget couleur ça m'permet de différencier ceux qui parlent !)M'enfin ça y est j'ai rajouté ma musique dans l'budget aaaaah inspiration quand tu nous tiens….(tout c'que j'espère c'est que le générique d'Hellsing donne une bonne inspi lol…)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam se réveilla d'un sommeil agité.Elle soupira.Le Canada lui semblait si loin…Elle se prépara et descendit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle qui commençait à se remplir.Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table et se remit à respirer en voyant que Sirius n'y était pas.Elle s'installa à un endroit et commença à manger.

-Salut !

Elle bondit sur sa chaise,mais sa réaction fut accueillie par le rire chaleureux de Remus.

-Et bien je fais si peur que ça ?

-Je…désolée je ne savais pas…j'avais juste…

Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à déguster son déjeuner.

-Pas de problèmes,à l'avenir je ferais plus attention promis !

Ils commencèrent à discuter,et Sam se révéla être une personne des plus chaleureuses,écoutant les autres et ne se restreignant pas sur la parole.Elle était pleine de vie et parlait d'une voix enjouée._Parlait._James,suivit de Sirius,de Lily et de Sarah arriva à leur table de façon assez bruyante.Remus fut le seul à remarquer le renfermement immédiat et flagrant de Sam.Elle se tut aussitôt,et son visage devint impassible.

-Je me demande par quoi on va commencer…lança James.

-Salut Sam bien dormi ?

Sam mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Sarah venait de lui parler.

-Ah…oh…oui oui.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall commença à distribuer les emploi du temps et Sam se précipita sur le sien.Lily lut avec elle ses premières matières.

-Métamorphose…tu seras avec nous…Soins aux créatures magiques…tu as pris ça ?

-J'aimerais bien dvenir médicomage mais au niveau des animaux…

-Deux heures de botanique…tu seras avec Sirius et James…et du temps libre !Pas mal pour un lundi,Nous on a exactement pareil ormis Arithmancie une fois sur le deux pendant ton heure de soins.

Sam rangea la feuille dans son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose en compagnie des deux jeunes filles.

-Si messieurs Black et Potter auraient l'amabilité de se taire,je pourrais éventuellement commencer mon cours…Bien.Cette année est essentielle,puisqu'elle débouchera sur les ASPIC.Sachez donc que j'attends de vous une attention plus qu'assidue.

Elle les invita à se lever et d'un coup de baguette écarta les tables.

-Je me sais que ce que je vais vous demander aujourd'hui est d'une extrème difficulté,mais plus on commence tôt,plus tôt on y arrive.Il s'agit de la métamorphose sur les humains.

Un murmure parcourut la salle,mais s'évanouit aussitôt.Mc Gonagall leur donna les consigne,et ils commencèrent à s'entraîner à métamorphoser leurs partenaires.James réussit à changer le nez de Sirius,et Lily transforma complètement le visage de Sarah.Sam ne réussit même pas à faire frémir quoi que ce soit.

-T'inquiète pas,dit Lily.Même Remus,qui est pourtant une tête,n'a pas réussi.

Sam lui sourit et rangea ses affaires.

-A tout à l'heure !

Elle se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt interdite,là où le professeur Gobe-Planche les attendaient.Pendant une heure elle dut s'occuper de noueux changeurs de forme,et en ressortit avec un bandage sur le bras,un des noueux se trouvant très agressif.Elle alla dans la serre n°4,serre réservée au septième année.

-Sam,viens avec nous !

Celle-ci se dirigea à contre cœur vers James qui l'attendait.James,accompagné de Sirius.

-Bien,bonjour à tous !Je suis très heureux de vous revoir,et j'espère que vos vacances ne vous ont pas trop embrouillé le cerveau !Vous avez devant vos paillasses des plantes malades.Vous devez d'abord identifiez la plante,sa maladie et ensuite vous débrouiller pour la soigner !Vous avez deux heures !

Après avoir épuisée la force de toute sa voix,le professeur de botanique commença à faire le tour des élèves pour les conseiller.

-Bon alors je sais pas ce qu'on a devant nous,mais ça remue bien trop à mon goût,avança James.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil aux bocaux qu'ils devaient utiliser,et fit un mouvement brusque avec son bras blessé,ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

-Ca va ?

C'était Sirius qui lui avait parlé.

-Très bien.Merci.

Elle regarda la plante.Facile.

-Stalumus de Valachie,niveau 1.Inoffensif.Atteint de virolae de type A.Deux coups de cuillère de salade rouge et c'est bon.

-T'es sûr ?

-Bien sûr.J'ai dû étudier cette plante pendant au moins trois mois.Bien sûr c'est vachement plus intéressant quand elles sont de niveau 5.Elles te lancent des épines à la gueule dans ces cas-là.

Elle sourit à James et exécuta ses paroles.La plante devint rouge et cessa de trembler.

-Ben merde alors…dit Sirius.

Sam reposa la cuillère,ce qui tira sur son bras,et trois gouttes tombèrent sur la table.Trois gouttes de sang.Merde.La prochaine fois elle prendrait une vrai bande,pas un mouchoir…

Sirius lui attrapa violemment le bras et retroussa sa manche.Une énorme entaille…

-Co…comment tu t'es fait ça ?hoqueta Sirius.

Elle se délogea brutalement,accentuant la douleur qui lui parcourait déjà le bras.Elleattrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie.

Elle disparut.Sirius ne bougeait pas,tétanisé par ce qu'il avait vu.

-Tu…tu crois que…

-Non,je ne pense pas qu'elle se l'ait fait elle-même.Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait Soins aux créatures magiques,ça doit venir de là.

-Mais t'as vu la taille de la blessure ?!

-Pas la peine de me gueuler dans les oreilles mon vieux,ce n'est pas en devenant sourd que je verrais mieux…plaisanta-il.Ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle n'ait rien dit.A croire qu'elle a vécu des choses bien plus douloureuses…

et vualààà

une nouvelle suite

navrée pour la lenteur extrème(heyy on dirait hirano xD)mais là j'fais pas de brouillon au préalable donc j'dois inventer au fur et à mesure enfin bref…


	4. Chapter 4

Un mois s'était déroulé depuis la rentrée à Poudlard.La blessure de Sam s'était régénérée assez vite, et elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Elle était désormais tout le temps avec les maraudeurs et les deux jeunes filles, mais elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot envers Sirius. Même Remus, qui parlait énormément à la jeune fille, n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer une seule information à ce sujet.

Sarah et Lily étaient venu chercher Sam après son heure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques afin d'aller manger. Elles devaient passer par la salle d'arithmancie puisque les garçons étaient en train de se faire remonter les bretelles par leur professeur.

-Oh rien de grave pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour eux, répondit Lily en voyant le regard inquiet que lançait Sam. Ils se sont juste mis à faire une partie de bataille explosive sous la table,rien de bien très discret…

-Et Peter a réussit par je ne sais quel moyen à envoyer une des cartes sur le chapeau du prof…Je te laisse imaginer la suite…

Sam éclata de rire et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir lancé son regard le plus charmeur au prof d'arithmancie, James put enfin sortir retrouver les trois autres maraudeurs.

-Sirius…je lis dans ton regard quelque chose de pas très net…

Celui rigolait tout seul comme un demeuré.

-Allons que vas-tu imaginer mon Cornedrue…Je me disais juste que vu le regard que tu as lancé au professeur d'arithmancie, Lily avait quelques soucis à se faire concernant ta fidélité…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que James se lança à sa poursuite avec un cri de guerre à réveiller les morts.

-ESPECE DE CRETIN !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les trois filles venaient d'entrer dans le couloir.

-Ne serait-ce point la voix de ton cher et tendre ? questionna Sarah.

-Je crois bien que si…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sirius courait le plus vite possible, conscient qu'un seul faux pas le mènerait à la colère infini de son meilleur ami. Il ne vit pas les trois jeunes filles arriver en face de lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les trois jeunes filles virent Sirius arriver vers elles. Un peu trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il tourna la tête…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lily et Sarah se plaquèrent contre le mur, mais Sam était tétanisée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Trop tard. Sirius percuta Sam violemment, et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent par-terre. Sirius était à moitié sur elle, elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger.

-Ah je suis vraiment désolé…lança-t-il.

Il se dégagea et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle se contenta de ramasser ses livres à toute vitesse, en faisant retomber quelques uns. Elle se releva péniblement en évitant le regard du jeune homme, et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Impossible. Cela faisait pourtant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de crise d'asthme ! Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer en larmes tant elle avait eu peur. Même s'il n'avait été sur elle que quelques secondes, cela avait suffit à la faire paniquer et à se remémorer le passage dans le train.

-Hey qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait beau y mettre toute la douceur qu'il voulait, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre et partit en courant à moitié vers le parc, lançant un « à tout à l'heure » sonore aux deux jeunes filles.

-Je n'y comprends rien du tout…lança un Sirius dépité.

James ne sut quoi répondre, et les six amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Sam passa toute son après-midi devant le lac, puisqu'elle n'avait pas cours. Elle décida de rester jusqu'au soir, puisqu'il faisait bon et que le ciel était dégagé.

Sam était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Elle se retourna brusquement, et vit arriver un chien noir.

-Depuis quand les chiens sont-ils autorisés ici…

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec ces animaux, mais celui-ci la fascinait… Elle remarqua qu'il boitillait, et s'aperçut qu'il avait une entaille à la patte avant gauche. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une fiole verte avec un bandage.

-T'as de la chance que j'pique des trucs en cours de Soins mon vieux…

Elle soigna la patte du chien et celui-ci se mit à lui lécher la figure en signe de remerciement. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et se retourna vers le lac pour plonger ses yeux dans les eaux sombres, espérant y trouver une quelconque solution à tous ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu sais le chien, j'me demande bien pourquoi je suis venue ici…Oh bien sur il y a des gens qui sont formidables, mais il y en a d'autres…

Elle frissonna.

-Il y en a qui donnent envie de fuir, qui vous font trembler de peur, qui vous répugnent, il y en a que vous détestez et il y en a que vous haïssez.

Le chien noir plongea ses yeux de la même couleur dans ceux gris de Sam, comme pour lui dire qu'il serait là pour elle quoiqu'il arrive. Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes comme ça, puis la jeune fille se rendit que le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment.

-Merde,merde,merde !

Elle attrapa son sac et commença à se diriger vers le château désormais éclairé. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, alla embrasser le chien et repartit vers la bâtisse en courant.

-Salut mon vieux ! A la prochaine !

Le chien noir la regarda entrer en toute hâte dans le château et resta quelques minutes à contempler l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavent.Il était heureux.Tout simplement.


	5. Chapter 5

Octobre était passé avec ses feuilles qui tombent,son vent qui souffle et son froid qui vous piquait la gorge dès que vous sortiez dehors.Novembre était là,et la neige commençait à succéder à la pluie.

Sam sortit du cours de Soins et décida,une fois n'était pas coutume,d'aller faire le tour du lac.Lily et Sarah étaient sûrement encore à leur réunion de préfet,elle avait donc du temps devant elle.

Elle descendit la pente raide et le lac avec ses eaux glacées apparut devant elle.Elle adorait ce lac.Avant,elle n'aurait pas trouvé de raisons pour expliquer son attachement à cet endroit,mais désormais c'était également le lieu de rendez-vous avec ce chien noir.Il venait fréquemment la voir dès qu'elle était seule à contempler les eaux sombres troublées quelques fois par une ou deux tentacules du calmar géant.

Sombre.

Elle tourna la tête,et croisa un regard sombre.Regard sombre qui l'observait depuis les serres.Sirius Black.Elle frissonna.Il avait le regard fixé sur elle,complètement vide et dénué de toute expression.Elle ne voulait pas baisser les yeux et se contenta de le toiser,l'air meurtrier.

Il eut la bonne grâce de détourner les yeux,et s'en alla,suivit de James.Sam soupira.Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible,ou elle courrait à sa perte…Des sanglots la tirèrent de sa rêverie plutôt cauchemardesque,et elle se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit.Un jeune homme était assis sur un rocher,face au lac,le corps secoué de sanglots incessants.

« Severus Rogue . »

A présent,elle se trouvait à deux mètres de lui.Il se retourna violemment,essuyant rageusement les larmes qui trahissaient son état.Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé,mais elle n'approuvait pas la façon dont les maraudeurs se déchaînaient sur lui.

-Que veux-tu ?cracha-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'insulter,de te torturer ou quoique ce soit d'autre.Même si je suis à Gryffondor et que je suis souvent avec les maraudeurs,je n'approuve pas la façon dont ils te traitent.Mais si jamais ma présence te gène,je peux très bien m'en aller.

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir.La haine déserta le visage de Severus,et il baissa les yeux.

-Tu peux rester,murmura-t-il,tentant désespérément de cacher son trouble.

A vrai dire,il n'était pas très habile avec les filles.Sam se posa sur le rocher sans rien dire,et se plongea dans la contemplation du lac.Elle voulait qu'il parle de son propre chef,et non qu'elle l'oblige à engager la conversation avec elle.Au bout d'un certain,qui ne fut pas si long que ça,Severus ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu es bizarre.Tu traîne avec les maraudeurs,tu es à Gryffondor et pourtant tu ne me déteste pas.

-Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?demanda-t-elle,interloquée par une telle phrase.Dans mes souvenirs,tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal,tu m'aide souvent en potions et en plus tu semble détester Sirius Black,ce qui nous fait un superbe point commun.

Severus la regarda,l'air complètement ébahi par les propos qu'elle venait de tenir.Sam explosa de rire devant un tel étonnement.

-Ca à l'air de te surprendre,réussit-elle à sortir entre deux fous rire.

-D'habitude,les filles le trouvent magnifique,sympa,intelligent bref parfait.

-Elles ont une notion étrange de « parfait » alors.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant un long moment,Severus se sentant bien à côté de Sam et celle-ci appréciant de plus en plus le souffre douleur des maraudeurs.

-Merde la métamorphose je l'avais zouippée celle-là !s'exclama Sam.

En effet,les élèves qui étaient dehors se dirigeaient à présent vers l'intérieur du château.Elle attrapa son sac et courut en direction de la salle de classe,suivie par Severus.Elle arriva devant les portes au moment où tout le monde était en train de s'asseoir.Elle se posa sur sa chaise,toute essouflée.Severus se mit à côté d'elle,puisque c'était les deux places restantes.Les maraudeurs,Sarah et Lily étaient abasourdi par ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Bien,nous allons continuer les métamorphoses.La plupart d'entre vous ont réussi à transformer leur camarade en quelqu'un d'autre…

Sam grimaça à cette phrase.Elle n'avait toujours rien réussi.Même Peter n'avait pas échoué.Mais elle n'était pas dupe.Au deuxième cours,Sirius lui était encore tombé dessus.A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.Elle en avait rêvé pendant la nuit tellement le jeune homme lui faisait peur.Il était normal qu'elle soit incapable de sortir la moindre métamorphose avec une trouille pareille.

-…nous allons donc nous concentrer sur la métamorphose animale.Je veux que vous vous remettiez par groupe de deux ou trois,et que vous vous exerciez.L'animal est au choix,mais sachez qu'il sera imposé lors de vos épreuves d'ASPIC.

Les tables et chaises furent disposées sur le côté,et les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts.Sam se contentait d'observer Sarah et Lily.Elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas aujourd'hui non plus.Le regard de Sirius Black la hantait encore.D'ailleurs,celui-ci venait de transformer à moitié Peter en pingouin.En effet,celui-ci n'avait que le buste de l'animal.Le professeur McGonagall arpentait la salle de classe,rendant forme humaine à ceux qui avait subit des métamorphoses,du moins des semi-métamorphoses,puisqu'aucun élève n'avait réussit un sortilège parfait.Sam fit une ou deux tentatives,mais le cœur n'y était pas.Elle pensait plutôt au moment passé avec Severus.Elle ne comprenait décidemment pas pourquoi les maraudeurs le haïssaient.Elle s'entendait très bien avec lui.Elle leva les yeux,et sut ce qui allait arriver avant même que Sirius ne lance le sortilège.Quelques secondes plus tard,Severus se retrouva métamorphosé en souris.Sam se leva,furieuse.Elle se précipita sur la souris avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de réagir.

-Tu me dégoute,Black !cracha-t-elle à la figure de celui-ci.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ait fait ça avec l'intention de l'écraser juste après.Elle tenait la souris tremblante entre ses mains,et jeta le sortilège sur Sirius sans même réfléchir.Celui-ci se retrouva transformé en paon.Tout le monde éclata de rire,et Sam regarda sa baguette,tremblante.Elle avait réussi…Elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait toujours Severus dans sa main,et se hâta de le poser par terre.Le professeur McGonagall arriva vers la souris pour lui redonner forme humaine,mais Sam voulait le faire.Elle ne réfléchit même pas,elle désirait juste que son nouvel ami redevienne comme avant.

Il y eut un plop et le Serpentard était redevenu lui-même.Tout le monde était abasourdi,même le professeur et même Sirius qui ne faisait même plus attention à lui.

-Et bien,Miss Webster,c'état un progrès indéniable !Et félicitation pour l'antisort !50 points pour Gryffondor !félicita McGonagall.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Sirius.

-Et bien,Mr Black,je dois dire que votre camarade a trouvé une métamorphose à la hauteur de votre…réputation.

Remus et James pouffèrent de rire.Sirius reprit forme humaine,et se contentait d'observer Sam qui discutait avec Severus.La cloche sonna et un flot d'élèves sortit de la salle de métamorphose.

-Miss Webster,une minute je vous pris !

Sam s'arrêta et se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui l'avait appelée.Severus se retourna et vit que Sam ne l'avait pas suivi.

-Je voudrais encore vous féliciter pour ce sortilège.Vous aviez déjà abordé la métamorphose animale au cours de vos années d'études en Amérique ?De plus,il me semble que vous n'aviez pas réussit les autres métamorphoses dans les cours précédents…

-Je…c'est…c'est venu tout seul,babultia-t-elle,je n'ai pas franchement réfléchi…

-Je vois.J'espère que vous pourrez recommencer.Filez en cours maintenant.

Sam salua son professeur et courut vers la salle de potions.

-Sam attends !

Elle se retourna et découvrit Severus qui accourait vers elle.Il l'avait attendue derrière la porte,et elle ne l'avait même pas aperçu.Elle sourit et ils repartirent en direction des cachots.Sam ouvrit la lourde porte sous les yeux ébahis de toute la classe et du professeur Slughorn.

-Et bien Miss Webster…et Mr Snape,il me semble pourtant que la cloche avait sonnée depuis bien longtemps !

-Je…nous…balbutia-t-elle en tentant de reprendre son souffle.Nous étions avec le professeur McGonagall…

-Dans ce cas-là…Allez installez-vous vite !

Sam se plaça en vitesse sur sa paillasse,juste à côté de Severus.Mais pour cela,elle devait passer à côté de Sirius,et elle entendit distinctement les paroles qu'il sussura à Remus.

-Et bien,deux fois qu'ils arrivent essouflés et ensembles,on se demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent fabriquer…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Sam contre-attaqua aussitôt.

-Jaloux Black ?Je serais toi,je ne tenterais même pas ma chance,ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Severus te supporte…

Remus éclata de rire devant l'air hébété de son ami.

-Bien,j'aimerais avoir le calme…intervint Slughorn.Vos potions de résistance de la semaine dernière ont été bien réussies dans l'ensemble,nous allons donc passer à un stade un peu plus délicat.Cette fois-ci,je vous demanderais d'effectuer un philtre du Mort-Vivant de niveau 6,ce qui équivaut à peu près à un somnifère pour dragon.

Un murmure parcourut la classe,mais Sam écoutait attentivement,puisqu'elle serait sans doute amenée à fabriquer des potions du même style.

-Vous avez un peu plus d'une heure et demi,ce sera amplement suffisant pour effectuer la première partie de votre potion.Vous trouverez les instructions à la page 576 de votre manuel,et les ingrédients que vous ne possédez pas se trouvent dans cette armoire.Allez-y !

Toute la classe s'agita et quelques minutes plus tard,tous les chaudrons bouillonnaient.Severus et Sam s'aidaient mutuellement,ce qui énervait Sirius,et Remus par la même occasion,puisque Sirius jetait n'importe quel ingrédient au risque de faire exploser son propre chaudron.

-Sirius,pas d'essence de Belladone,des dards de Billywig on a dit !

-Non mais regarde moi ça…grommela-t-il.

-Sirius,franchement…reprocha Remus.Si tu continues à verser autant de sisymbre dans ton chaudron,il va finir par exploser…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage du maraudeur peu soucieux de sa propre potion,et il sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Une explosion du chaudron de Servilo,voilà qui devrait égayer un peu ce cours ennuyeux…

James se pencha vers son meilleur ami,l'oreille bien plus attentive qu'avant.

-Aurais-je entendu une phrase très attirante ?Une explosion du chaudron de Servilo ?Mais je vous en prie mon cher,faites nous donc rendre ce cours intéressant !

Sirius ne se fit pas prier,et d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette,le chaudron de Snape explosa.Celui-ci se baissa pour éviter la projection de potion,mais la déflagration projeta Sam contre la table derrière.Elle tomba à genoux,sa main plaquée sur ses yeux,un gémissement sortant de ses lèvres.

Rien.Elle ne voyait plus rien !

Severus se précipita vers elle,voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

-Sam…Ca va ?

-Miss Webster,vous n'avez rien ?demanda Slughorn.

Severus ne souciait plus vraiment de connaître le coupable,à vrai dire il s'en doutait,mais il avait peur de voir que sa nouvelle amie était blessée.

-La potion…Je me suis pris de la potion dans les yeux,je ne vois plus rien !

-Mon garçon,conduisez immédiatement Miss Webster à l'infirmerie,si vous vous dépêchez,la potion n'aura peut-être pas le temps de faire trop de dégâts !

Severus aida la jeune fille à se relever et la fit sortir de la salle tout en la soutenant par la taille.Le professeur Slughorn nettoya la salle et se tourna vers ses élèves,la moustache frémissante,signification que la colère était présente.

-Bien.J'aimerais connaître l'auteur de cette mauvaise blague,mauvaise blague qui peut très mal finir puisque Miss Webster risque à tout moment de perdre la vue !

Sirius se sentait vraiment mal.Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser,au contraire,s'il y avait un moyen pour qu'elle lui parle il l'appliquerait…Il voulait juste s'amuser…Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise,et pria pour que le bon vieux Sluggy ne pense pas à lui.

Du côté de Sam,celle-ci était arrivée à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Severus.Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers elle après avoir appris qu'elle avait reçu des gouttes du philtre du Mort-Vivant de niveau 6 à moitié terminée dans les yeux.Elle demanda à Severus de sortir de l'infirmerie,et commença à soigner la jeune fille.

Une demi-heure passa,pendant laquelle Severus s'inquiétait.Et cela l'inquiétait.Il ne s'était jamais fait de souci pour quelqu'un,ormis pour Lily.Voir qu'une autre fille était capable d'occuper ses pensées lui faisait peur.Pomfresh surgit de derrière la porte,faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

-Ah,vous êtes toujours là !

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer,et il découvrit Sam,assise sur un lit,silencieuse.Un bandage sur les yeux.

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu,reprit l'infirmière.Elle retrouvera une vue normale dans une semaine,mais elle doit garder ce bandage pendant tout ce temps,Elle viendra me voir tous les soirs pour que je le lui change.En attendant,je compte sur vous pour vous occupez d'elle,les professeurs seront prévenus et elle sera dispensée de certains cours.Vous pouvez y aller.

Severus s'approcha de la jeune fille pendant que Pomfresh se dirigea vers son bureau.Il lui

attrapa la main doucement,la faisant quand même sursauter.

-Sev ?

-Oui.Je vais retourner chercher nos sac,tu auras jute à m'attendre devant la salle de potions.

Elle se leva et s'aggripa à son bras.Severus l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de potions,et,après qu'elle se soit rattrapée au mur,le jeune homme frappa à la porte.Il entra dans la salle sous le regard des élèves.

-Je viens rechercher son sac.

Il devança la question du professeur,et les rumeurs par la même occasion.

-Elle retrouvera la vue dans une semaine.

-Bien.Vous pouvez y aller aussi,j'imagine qu'elle a besoin d'aide.

Sirius faillit s'étrangler à cette idée,et Remus lui tapa machinalement sur son dos.Severus emmena Sam dehors,plus précisemment sous un gros chêne situé en face du lac.Il jeta un sortilège pour que l'air se réchauffe et que Sam n'attrape pas froid.

-Je suis désolé de t'obliger à rester dehors,mais comme je ne peux pas rentrer dans ta salle commune…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça,je préfère être dehors avec toi plutôt qu'à l'intérieur mais toute seule,dit-elle,le sourire aux lèvres.

Curieusement,il ne rougit pas comme il l'aurait sûrement fait avec à la belle rousse,Sam ne lui apportait pas le sentiment d'être trop bien pour elle et de devoir renoncer à elle.Tout simplement parce qu'il ne nourrissait pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard.Au contraire,Sam était chaleureuse avec lui et ne manquait pas de dire clairement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir sans aucune gène.Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter,Sam faisant abstraction de son bandage et Severus ne revenant pas sur le sujet.A croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps…


	6. Chapter 6

La cloche retentit dans tout le château et même dehors,ce qui fit Severus se lever.

-Sev,où tu vas ?demanda Sam,de la panique dans sa voix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,je vais juste prévenir tes amis que tu es là.Je me passerais bien de l'arithmancie,mais je ne peux pas échapper aux cours.

Severus se dirigea vers le groupe qu'il venait d'apercevoir.Même s'il s'était disputé avec Lily,il valait mieux aller la voir plutôt que de prendre le risque avec les maraudeurs.Il respira un grand coup et se dirigea vers la jeune fille,son sac se balançant au rythme de ses pas comme pour marquer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient.Il n'allait jamais pouvoir regarder ses yeux verts en face…

-Evans,ton amie est sous le chêne là-bas.Il faudra que vous l'emmeniez voir Pomfresh tous les soirs.

Il partit un peu trop vite à son goût,mais put enfin respirer.Il préféra se diriger tout de suite vers sa prochaine salle de classe,même si les cours ne commençaient que dans une dizaine de minutes.

-Sam !

Lily se précipita pour prendre son amie dans ses bras,suivie de près par Sarah.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Tu n'as plus mal ?

-Tu arrives à voir quelque chose ?

Sam sourit en voyant que ses deux amies ne lui laissaient même pas le temps de répondre à leurs questions.

-Je vais bien,j'ai un peu mal mais je ne vais pas mourir,et non je ne vois plus rien.Mais vous avez entendu Severus,je retrouverais la vue dans une semaine,et je dois aller…

-…voir Pomfresh tous les soirs,termina Sarah.Il est venu nous voir pour te le dire.

Il n'était même pas venu lui dire au revoir…Sam eut un rire amer à cette pensée,mais elle préféra se concentrer sur ses amies.Elle remarqua que les garçons étaient restés en retrait,discutant d'on ne savait quoi.

-C'est moi ou j'ai fait une grosse merde…grimaça Sirius.

-Sur ce coup-là,tu t'es surpassé mon vieux !Toi qui voulait qu'elle te parle,je pense que c'est foutu !plaisanta James,qui se reprit aussitôt en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son ami.Maiiiis avec un peu de chance elle ne le saura pas ou alors si tu t'excuse peut-être qu'elle…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase,voyant que Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus,tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Les sept adolescents remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour commencer leurs devoirs(pour certains) et faire n'importe quoi(pour d'autres…).

La semaine qui suivit fut bien plus délicate que les autres,Sam ayant besoin en permanence de quelqu'un à côté d'elle.La jeune fille fut dispensée de Botanique,de Soins aux Créatures Magiques,et de Potions,au grand désespoir de Snape.Pour les autres cours,Sam réussit tant bien que mal à lancer ses sortilèges,même à l'aveuglette.Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours,elle se retrouvait souvent avec les marauderus ainsi que les deux jeunes filles,mais elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Snape.Ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis,au grand daim des maraudeurs,et leur relation en choquait plus d'un.

Une gryffondor amie avec un serpentard…

Sam se moquait de tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle,et Snape avait vécu des choses bien pires.

Le mercredi après-midi,les cours avaient été annulés en raison d'une leçon de transpanage des 6ème année.James et Sirius jouaient à la bataille explosive,Remus s'évertuait à donner des conseils à Sirius,Peter tentait désespérément de finir une dissertation sur les propriétés du serpent cornu et les trois jeunes filles discutaient,assises sur le divan devant la cheminée.

Cette discussion aboutit sur la relation qu'entretenait Sam et Snape,et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

-Tu sais,ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois amie avec lui,commença Sarah.Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air bizarre.

-Tout le monde pense comme ça…soupira Sam.Je ne le trouve pas étrange du tout,je m'entends très bien avec lui.

Lily ne préférait pas prendre par à cette conversation,vu l'implication qu'elle pourrait y avoir…

-D'ailleurs,continua Sam,c'est bien la première fois que je m'entends aussi bien avec un garçon !

-Aaaah l'homme parfait c'est ça ?rigola Sarah.

-Ne rigole pas,je ne suis pas amie avec lui juste parce qu'il est bon en potions,ou parce qu'il est rejeté par tout le monde.C'est un super ami,je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter à-dessus.

Sirius commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'entendre toutes ces éloges sur Snape,et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une phrase désobligeante entre ses dents.

-Pitié,Servilo,l'ami parfait,laissez-moi rire…

Sam avait tout entendu.Elle se leva d'un bond, balança en l'air toutes les cartes se trouvant sur le table des garçons et laissa échapper sa colère.

-TAIS-TOI !JE N'AI RIEN DIT AU SUJET DE L'ACCIDENT EN POTIONS,MAIS JE SAIS PERTINEMMENT QUE C EST TOI QUI A FAIS CA !

Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle repris sa tirade.

-TU ME DEGOUTES BLACK,TU N'AS RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE QUE T'AMUSER AVEC SEVERUS ?!!FOUS LUI LA PAIX MERDE !!!

Elle semblait avoir épuisé toute la puissance de savoix,attrapa sa cape et sortit en vitesse de la salle commune tant bien que mal.

-Je vais voir Sev.Et que le gros crétin nommé Sirius n'essaie même pas de me suivre.

Le gros crétin nommé Sirius était trop abasourdi pour tenter quoique ce soit.Remus se leva en vitesse et suivit Sam.Une fois dans le couloir,il la rattrapa facilement vu qu'elle devait se cramponner au mur pour ne pas se cogner.

-Sam…C'est Remus…

-Si tu viens de la part de Black ce n'est même pas la peine.

Il la prit par le bras et l'aida à se diriger.

-Je viens juste t'aider à aller voir Snape.

Remus vit qu'elle hésitait,et qu'une question la tarabustait.

-Pourquoi vous le détestez ?Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à lui jeter des sorts ?Pourquoi vous ne le laissez jamais tranquille…finit-elle dans un murmure.

Remus l'aida à franchir une paire d'escalier et en profiter pour tenter de trouver une réponse à sa question.

-Lui aussi nous jette des sorts…Et puis,James et Snape se sont tout de suite détesté,et Sirius étant le meilleur ami de James,il est normal qu'il le défende.

-Parce que faire exploser le chaudron de Severus était un acte de défense ?s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Et bien des fois je reconnais qu'ils leur arrivent de jeter des sorts juste pour…pour s'amuser.Mais Snape aussi !

Sam soupira.

-Mais lui au moins à la bonne idée de ne pas les jeter devant moi.Et il n'insulte pas mes amis en ma présence.Et le plus important,c'est qu'il respecte le fait que je sois avec vous.

Elle essuya furtivement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.Remus la serra brièvemnt dans ses bras,puis l'amena dehors.Le ciel était complêtement dégagé,mais le vent était froid.Remus avisa Snape,qui était assis contre l'un des murs du château.

-Snape est assis contre le mur,je pense qu'il te verra arriver,chuchota Remus.On se retrouve pour le dîner,ok ?

-Remus ?Merci.

Le jeune lycanthrope lui rendit son sourire et s'en retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor.Quant à Sam,elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée.Ellen'allait jamais réussir à atteindre le jeune Serpentard sans se casser automatiquement la figure !!

-Sam ?!

Snape l'avait aperçu en pleine bataille avec ses pensées,et s'était approché d'elle afin de l'aider si jamais elle en avait le besoin.

-Tu tombes bien mon vieux,même avec un plan détaillé j'aurais été incapable de me trainer jusqu'à toi…plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras et Snape compris qu'il était bon pour une balade.Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas,bien au contraire.

Snape eut un aperçu de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune,et ils passèrent un bon bout de temps à descendre Sirius.Snape ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.La cloche du dîner sonna,et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans le parc à se balader depuis plus de deux heures.Le jeune homme ramena la jeune fille à contre cœur à l'intérieur et profita du peu d'élèves pour l'amener en toute tranquilité à sa table.

-Bon,je pense que tes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver…On se voit demain en métamorphose ?

-On se voit tous les jours Sev,pas besoin d'un cours comme prétexte !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue,et s'assit sur son banc.

Quant au Serpentard,qui avait viré au rouge,se dirigea vers sa table d'une démarche quelque peu…instable.

Quant à Sam,elle commença à remplir son assiette plus par préoccupation plutôt que par nécessité.Les Gryffondor rejoignirent la jeune fille quelques minutes plus tard,et personne,ormis Remus,ne comprit quelque chose au sourire béat qui s'étalait sur son visage.

Le lendemain,les adolescents purent enfin profiter d'une journée de repos.La plupart d'entre eux avaient décider de faire leur devoirs le soir même,et c'est ainsi que nos quatre Gryffondor,Peter étant en retenue,et Lily et Remus à une réunion de préfets, se retrouvèrent à discuter,assis sur des bancs de pierres se trouvant dans la cour intérieure.

-Vous avez vu le panneau d'affichage ?Il y aura un bal de Noël !lâcha Sarah,aussi excitée qu'une puce.

Sam sedemanda avec qui elle pourrait bien y aller…La solution se présenta tout de suite devant ses yeux,elle n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir.A vrai dire,elle n'était passûre à cent pour cent,mais elle savait vers qui se tourner.Et s'il ne voulait pas,et bien elle n'irait pas.

-Bon bah moi c'est du tout cuit hein,lança James,avec la tête de l'homme qui n'a pas à s'en faire.Et puis pour toi aussi hein.

Sarah aquiesca et se mit aussitôt à élaborer mille plans en vue de la robe de soirée qu'elle devrait s'acheter.Quant à Sirius,il s'en foutait un peu.Si Sam n'avait pas aussi peur de lui et ne le détestait pas autant,il lui aurait sûrement demandé d'y aller,juste en ami,pour que le groupe ne soit pas séparé.Mais en voyant la tête qu'elle avait,il songea qu'elle était sûrement en train de rêver à celui à qui elle allait demander.

-Hey la réunion a dû se terminer !s'exclama James,après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.Je vais chercher ma belle et douce future cavalière !

-Attends moi !

Sarah et James se levèrent d'un bond et partirent en courant vers les couloirs,laissant plantés là Sam et Sirius.Un silence s'installa aussitôt,Sam refusant d'adresser la parole à l'homme qui l'effrayait tant.

-Alors…Tu…tu sais avec qui tu vas y aller ?commença Sirius,peu sûr de lui.

Sam sursauta et secoua négativemnt la tête,tant elle répugnait à ouvrir la bouche.

Se balader habillée en pape et chantant la Marseillaise avec du poireaux dans les oreilles n'auraient sûrement pas été pire.Un serpentard lança une boule de neige qui malheureusement atteint la pauvre Sam à la tête.Ell ne réagit quasimment pas,se contentant de s'ébrouer un peu pour tenter de chasser la poudre blanche.Le geste de Sirius la fit frémir d'horreur.Il commença à l'épousseter,enlevant la neige éparpillée sur ses épaules.Elle se dégagea brusquement,au bord des larmes.

-Lai…laisse-moi !cracha-t-elle,la voix tremblante.

-Hey j'veux juste t'enlever la neige,t'en as partout.

Il recommença et cette fois-ci Sam se leva pour s'éloigner le plus possible du maraudeur qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Du côté des préfets,Remus et Lily venaient de sortir de la salle de réunion,et le jeune homme s'étonna de ne voir que Sarah et James.

-Où sont Sirius et Sam ?

-Oh…ils sont restés dehors dans la cour intérieure,répondit James.On va les rejoindre ?

Le pauvre Remus faillit en lâcher ses livres.Sam,toute seule avec Sirius.Et elle ne voyait rien en plus !

-Mais vous êtes malades !cria Remus,sous l'œil étonné de ses amis.Elle va faire une crise cardiaque !

Il refila de force ses livres à James.

-Trouve un prétexte pour occuper Sirius et l'éloigner de Sam !J'te l'envoie mais démerde toi !

James n'avait pas tout compris,et il n'eut d'autres choix que celui de contempler son ami partir à toute vitesse.Remus arriva comme un fou dans la cour intérieur,et se précipita en voyons que la jeune fille venait de se lever et essyait de s'éloigner de Sirius.

-Sirius…James…il a besoin de toi pour…pour un devoir je crois..dépêche-toi !

Le pauvre Remus tentait de reprendre son souffle,et Sirius partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami pour l'aider dans ce soi-disant devoir.Le lycanthrope se dirigea vers la jeune fille dont les larmes coulaient malgrès le bandage,et lui attrapa la main.

-Sam…C'est Remus…Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle plongea dans ses bras et étouffa un sanglot.Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'avantage d'explication ,et qu'il ne servait à rien de la brusquer.Il l'aida à remonter dans la salle commnue,et l'évênement fut passé sous silence.Quoiqu'il en soit,Sam était de plus en plus effrayée par les tentatives d'approches de Sirius.

Mais celui-ci étant un garçon,il avait bien du mal à le comprendre.

Et il était bien décidé à avoir enfin une conversation complête un jour avec la jeune fille.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dire que j'ai dû me dépécher grâce(ou à cause...)de ma zum' moi j'vous l'dis c'est de la torture manuscrite . **

**M'enfin the chapter 7 is here,avec la fin écrite à l'arrache sorry but j'avais un p'tit peu de mal.**

**Enjoy!**

Lily amena Sam à l'infirmerie le soir même,puisqu'elle devait retirer son bandage.La jeune rousse resta à l'extérieur,aux côtés de Remus,James et Sarah,Sirius n'ayant pas accepté de venir.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Sam était à l'infirmerie,mais Pomfresh les avait prévenus :on ne retrouve pas la vue avec un coup de baguette magique.

Un bruit leur fit relever la tête :quelqu'un arrivait.Quelqu'un qui marchait avec un bruissement de cape accompagnement le bruit de ses pas.

Trois des personnes présentes devant la porte de l'infirmerie faillirent s'étrangler en décvrant l'identité du nouveau venu.Seul Remus n'était pas surpris,il s'attendait même à la venue de cette personne.

Le visage de Snape se découpa dans l'ombre,et la présence des mauradeurs,et de Lily plus que tout,le stoppa net.

Ce fut James qui réagit le premier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Oh oh,du calme Potter,il me semble que ce n'est pas mon ami qui ait fait exploser le chaudron,mais le tien…

Et dire qu'il avait raison…

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu passes du temps avec Sam que tu peux t'imaginer être son ami attitré,elle n'a pas forcément besoin de toi,que croyais-tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase,découvrant que Sam avait ouvert le porte,les yeux désormais guéris.Ces mêmes yeux qui passaient des James à Snape,l'air furieux.

-Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à foutre ?!Je vais dehors !Et foutez moi la paix !Tous les deux !

Elle partir à grands pas vers le parc,sans laisser de temps aux autres d'ajouter quelque chose.Elle alla au bord du lac et s'assit par-terre.Elle fulminait.Quoiqu'il arrivait,ils fallaient qu'ils se crient dessus dès qu'ils se voyaient.Quel bande de crétins !

Un aboiement joyeux la tira de ses pensées,et le gros chien noir se précipita sur elle pour lui lécher le visage.

-Ooooh mon chien ça faisait looongtemps…Nan mais pas besoin de…ourf…gentil…a…allez fous-moi la paix…Mais…euh…Gnéééé…

Le chien semblait décider à lui refaire tout le visage voir même plus.Après un combat acharné,elle réussit à s'extirper des…comment dirait-on…preuves d'affection du canidé.

-Ca faisait longtemps…Ca fait du bien de te voir,parce qu'avec les crétins qui s'engueulent en permanence,j'en ai ras le…enfin bref…

Elle continua à discuter avec le chien pendant très longtemps,jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit définitivement couché.Elle embrassa le chien sur le museau,lui caressa une dernière fois la tête et partit à l'intérieur du château pour se rendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle ne fit pas attention aux autres personnes présentes à l'intérieur et se dirigea automatiquement vers James.Celui-ci releva la tête et se confondit en excuses sans lui laisser le temps de répondre juste après s'être aperçu qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

-Je suis désolé désolé désolé,j'aurais pas dû gueuler sur Snape t'as raison…

-James…tenta-elle.

-…la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention promis,bon c'est pas moi qui ais lançé le sort pour le chaudron mais…

-James…

-…j'essaierais de pas l'engueuler après tout c'est vrai il a bien le droit de se balader dans le château bon ça veut pas dire que je l'aime bien hein mais…

-James !

Celui-ci sortit de son monologue et consentit enfin à écouter la jeune fille.

-A vrai dire c'était plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour m'être emportée tout à l'heure,mais je suis heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à regretter ce que j'ai dit.Donc tout est réglé !finit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

Elle ne remarqua même pas que Sirius était absent,et que Sarah et Lily venaient d'arriver.Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent sur leur amie pour la bombarder de questions concernant son état de santé.Sam accepta d'y répondre en rigolant,et la soirée se termina dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur.

Une semaine après,Décembre débuta,et avec lui l'approche du bal de Noël.Les trois jeunes filles avaient décidé d'aller acheter leur robe lors de la sortie à Pré-au-lard.

La neige tombait dru,mais cela ne les découragea pas.Après avoir enfilé des vpêtements dignes d'un nécessaire de survie pour Sarah et Sarah,et une écharpe et un bonnet pour Sam,qui contrairement à ses amies,ne craignait pas le froid,les trois Gryffondor bravèrent le vent glacial et se réfugièrent dans le magasin de robes le plus réputé de tout le village.

Sarah et Lily passèrent un temps fou à essayer des robes qu'elles trouvaient plus belles les unes que les autres.Quant à Sam,elle se contentait de les regarder.A vrai dire,elle n'était même pas sûre d'aller à ce bal,et de toutes façons aucune des robes ne lui plaisait.

Sarah et Lily reartirent avec la robe qui leur plaisait,et les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le château.Sam balaya Pré-au-lard du regard une dernière fois,et fut attirée par une boutiquequ'elle n'avait pas remarquée à l'allée.

-Allez-y les filles,je vous rejoins…déclara-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la boutique.

Le nom de la boutique se fit de plus en plus précis,et à présent elle savait pourquoi l'endroit lui avait tapé dans l'œil :ce commenrçant était autrefois à Gaspé,la ville où elle habitait anciennement.Ell rentra à l'intérieur,et un tintement accompagna ses pas.Des dizaines de vêtements,d'instruments,d'objets magiques et de livres étaient « parpillés à l'intérieur,semblable à un bazar monstre où pourtant tout était bien rangé.Un carton d'où dépassait un bout de tissu rouge attira son attention dans un coin.Ellel'ouvrit,et déplia la robe.

-Et ben mon vieux…

Elle n'avait jamais aimé faire les boutiques,elle trouvait ça pénible,long,peu gratifiant,la plupart d'entre elles étant réservées aux fanatiques de la mode.Ellen'aimait pas danser non plus.Mais cette robe là…

Elle la paya et partit à toute vitesse en direction du château,le sac contenant la robe battant son flanc,pareil à son cœur qui battait à l'attente de la réponse à la question qu'elle allait bien tôt Lui poser…

Elle passa devant l'entrée sans s'y engouffrer,poussée par une intuition qui lui disait d'aller sur le devant du lac.

Un jeune homme contemplait la glace qui s'était formé sur les eaux sombres,ses pensées tournées vers une jeune fille et une certaine soirée.

-Sev !

Il n'eut que le temps de se retourna pour voir Sam se précipiter dans ses bras.

-J'voudrais m'excuser pour mon coup de gueule pour hier,j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça…commença-t-elle,bien décider à prendre les devants cette fois-ci.

-C'est pas grave,à vrai dire je n'y ai pas mis du mien non plus…répondit le serpentard.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas,et ls deux adolescents commencèrent à faire le tour du parc,Sam accroché au bras de Snape,habitude qu'elle avait gardée de sa cécité éphémère.

Au bout d'un certain laps de temps,Sam tenta d'aborder le sujet crucial qui lui tarabustait la tête depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-Sev…commença-t-elle,hésitante.Tu…tu as l'intention d'aller au bal de…de Noël ?

Le serpentard s'arrêta aussitôt,afin d'assembler les mots qu'elle venait de lui dire pour tenter d'en faire une phrase et d'en comprendre le sens.

Sam se trouva stupide d'avoir parler de ça et se rembrunit aussitôt.Elle s'éloigna de lui tout en contemplant ses chaussures.

-Laisse…c'est pas important…Après tout,c'est pas prce qu'on se voit tous les jours que c'est une bonne raison pour aller au bal ensemble…

Ca y est.Elle l'avait dit.Elle se mit à rougir.Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait voulut sortir avec Snape,dans ces cas là elle aurait été incapable de décrocher le moindre mlot.C'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être souvent avec des garçons,et même si cela concerne son meilleur ami,elle avait toujours du mal à aborder certains sujets.

Quant à Snape,il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.Ou du moins ses oreilles.

-Tu…tu veux y aller avec moi ?

-Bah,on est devenu les meilleurs amis du mode non,alors comme aucun de nous deux est casé,autant y aller ensemble…Mais si tu veux pas…C'est pas grave !

Bon dieu ce qu'elle ne savait pas mentir.Snape lui attrapa la main,sans rougir cette fois-ci.

-Bah écoute,personnellement,moi ça m'dérange pas du tout !

Sam sentit un sourire démentiel se dessiner sur son visage,et la jeune fille dût se retenir pour ne pas pousser un cri de joie.

Après une bonne bataille de boules de neige (si si même à deux ça peut être marant),les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans leur salle commnue respective.

Même face à un bombardage de questions,Sam n'avait aucunement l'intention de dévoiler l'identité de son mystérieur cavalier.Elle ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate à nouveau,et après tout,ménager l'effet de surprise pouvait se révéler intéressant.

Et c'est exactement ce que pensait Snape,assis sur son lit à s'imaginer comment il allait bien pouvoir s'habiller pour le bal…


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà après quelques mois de vide incessant ( ou plutôt de concentration sur ma fic Hellsing et Dr House…)les Maraudeurs reviennent en force ! Je crois plutôt que j'ai eu pitié de ma Zum's qui allait sans doute finir par me faire une crise de schizophrénie si je continuais à lui dire que je n'avais toujours pas avancé. M'enfin le résultat est là, je me suis battu avec la robe de Sam mais finalement je suis assez fière de moi (putain j'veux la mêêêêêême ! bouh snif) So enjoy ! )

Sam fourra son sac sous son lit et redescendit à la salle commune. Elle n'eut que le temps de s'asseoir qu'elle vit Remus s'approcher d'elle, un sourire coincé sur les lèvres.

-Ahem…Je voudrais savoir si tu…tu avais l'intention d'aller au bal…

Sam ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à dire quelque chose.

-Pardon ? Je pensais que tu irais avec Sarah, vous êtes toujours ensemble non ?

-Oui…Mais euh…

Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui en direction des Maraudeurs, et la jeune fille comprit aussitôt. Elle se leva brutalement pour aller se poster devant Sirius, suivie par Remus.

Elle respira un grand coup et pensa à Severus pour se donner du courage.

-Ecoute mon vieux, si tu veux aller au bal, démerde-toi ! Laisse Remus y aller avec Sarah, au lieu de t'arranger avec eux pour que tu y aille avec Sarah et Remus avec moi ! Et si t'es tout seul, et bien tant pis, au moins je ne te verrais pas !

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il faisait tout ça pour ne pas se retrouver seul.

-Un conseil Black, fous moi la paix, avant que tu ne te retrouve avec ta virilité en moins.

Elle le planta là et remonta dans son dortoir.

-D'accord…commença Sirius.

-Je me demande comment elle a bien pu faire pour le deviner…s'interrogea son meilleur ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : elle te tient tête dès que le sujet concerne Servilus, ou bien dès qu'il est dans les parages.

-Mais là il n'y avait ni l'un ni l'autre !s'exclama Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pourquoi elle tremblait tant…

La jeune fille était à présent allongée sur son lit, et elle fulminait. Ce crétin lui tournait autour, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, il pourrait….Elle secoua négativement la tête. Inutile de penser à des choses pareilles. Elle préféra se concentrer sur le bal de ce soir. D'après sa montre, il lui restait exactement une heure et demie avant que début les festivités. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, Sarah et Lily se préparaient dans la salle de bains des préfets afin d'avoir le maximum de surface de miroirs disponible. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait seule pour s'habiller, et qu'elle n'aurait donc aucune question quand à son cavalier.

-Parfait…

Une heure et des poussières plus tard, trois garçons se trouvaient dans le hall, à attendre on ne sait quoi. Chacun avait passé un costume, mais hormis les vêtements, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir fait le moindre effort pour paraître présentable. James avait les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, Sirius ne semblait pas très heureux et cela se voyait à son air aimable, et Remus était aussi pâle que possible, la pleine lune étant assez proche.

Sarah et Lily descendirent les escaliers menant au hall, et firent leur apparition dans le camp de vision des garçons.

-Woah…commença James.

Lily portait une robe verte dont le bustier était parcouru de rubans or et dont les manches évasées lui cachaient les mains. Sarah, elle, était vêtue d'une jupe marron chocolat lui tombant sur les pieds et dont le tissu brillait à la lumière, ainsi qu'un bustier beige sans manche, et un voile de la même couleur posé sur ses épaules. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient faites les plus belles possibles, leur coiffure mettant leur visage en valeur, et faisant vaciller le cœur des garçons.

Les couples se formèrent, et tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, les grandes tables étant remplacées par des rondes plus petites, de nombreux sapins ornaient les coins, et le tout se trouvait dans une ambiance rouge et verte, le houx décorant les pans des murs. Si tous étaient radieux, seul Sirius laissait transparaître son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée de se retrouver tout seul au bal, et par une combinaison de regards langoureux et de mots bien placés il avait trouvé une partenaire au dernier moment. Une partenaire follement amoureuse de lui évidemment, une brune empaquetée dans une robe orange affreuse qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser. Bref.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient assis à une table, et attendaient que les festivités commencent. Presque tous les élèves se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle à présent. Presque.

-Elle ne viendra pas…

Le pauvre Snape s'adossa contre le mur, un soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme portait un pantalon noir élégant surmonté d'une chemise de la même couleur, chemise que Sam adorait par ailleurs. Curieusement, il n'avait pas cherché à montrer à la jeune femme qu'il pouvait être aussi respecté que les autres. Il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de nœud papillon ou de robe de soirée compliquée pour lui prouver qu'il était différent, et que s'il avait fait attention à son apparence, ce n'était pas pour les autres mais pour elle. Mais comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire que quelqu'un pourrait l'apprécier ? Et puis non, il n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Après tout, la jeune fille s'était toujours montrée franche avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui demander d'être son cavalier si c'était pour le planter là ! C'était ég…

-Et bien Servilus, on t'a planté là on dirait !

Le Serpentard tourna la tête en direction de Sirius. Celui-ci se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Moi, au moins, on ne m'a pas jeté ! répliqua Snape.

Le visage de Sirius se teinta d'une grimace à l'évocation du « problème » qui existait enter lui Sam. Problème dont il ignorait même le contenu. Le Maraudeurs se reprit rapidement, prêt à contre-attaquer le Serpentard, et sortit sa baguette. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire.

-BLACK !

La baguette de noyer tomba à terre, mais Sirius n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit un sort qui en était la cause. C'était plutôt le fait qu'il venait de voir la jeune fille. Il avait la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire le moindre mot. S'il paraissait ridicule, Snape n'était pas mieux. Les deux adolescents ne pouvaient qu'observer la jeune fille qui descendait les escaliers à présent, le regard lourd de colère.

Sam portait un jupon bordeaux aux reflets sombres et parcouru de fils de soie noire. Un corset rouge sang dont les deux parties latérales étaient jointes par des rubans gris et parcourues de nervures sombres lui cintrait le buste de façon à laisser entrapercevoir son décolleté de façon élégante. Des manches semblables en tout point au bustier et à la forme évasée dénudaient ses épaules et lui recouvraient les bras, dissimulant à moitié ses mains. Les rubans ajustant sa tenue pendaient avec grâce le long de son corps, et la robe, qui se balançait d'un mouvement fluide au rythme de ses pas, rendait la jeune fille encore plus belle que jamais. La Gryffondor avait ramené ses longs cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles, et avait laissé deux grandes mèches de cheveux aussi lisses que possibles encadrer son visage. Elle portait un collier fait de pierres rouges et noires scintillantes, mettant en valeur son teint opalin. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient devant ses grands yeux gris qui étaient cernés de noir. Sa bouche était rehaussée d'un rouge à lèvres grenat.

Si Sirius était toujours incapable de parler, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Snape. Il heureux. La vie n'était pas si cruelle après tout, pour lui offrir la joie d'avoir amie comme elle. Il se foutait du fait que Sam soit superbe ou pas, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir chaud au cœur en pensant au fait que c'était toujours à lui que la plus belle jeune fille de l'école réservait ses plus beaux sourires. Oui, pour lui, c'était la plus belle jeune femme que l'on pouvait trouver. Il pensait cela en meilleur ami. Il pouvait se le permettre. Pas comme avec Lily… Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Sirius ne bougeait toujours pas. Sam l'ignora superbement, et adressa un sourire radieux à Snape qui lui offrit son bras. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, provocant une baisse du niveau sonore immédiate. Les deux jeunes gens durent se faire violence pour ne pas rigoler, et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc. Les conversations reprirent assez rapidement, tout le monde attendant avec impatience le moment où la musique démarrerait.

-A ton avis, Black va rester combien de temps dans le couloir à regarder dans le vide, la mâchoire pendante et la bave dégoulinant le long de sa bouche ?questionna Sam.

-Hummmm…fit Snape, la tête penchée, simulant une profonde réflexion. Ce la dépend de son poids et de sa taille, sans compter de son Q.I…

-Inutile de le prendre en compte, ce n'est pas comme si on étudiait un être intelligent non plus !

-Un être, je ne sais pas… Mais une huître, ça c'est plus sûr… Une belle huître…

-J'ai le droit d'écraser l'huître ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille, papillonnant des cils à la manière des jeunes filles en fleur version Bambi.

Snape lui jeta un regard goguenard mélangé à de l'affection sans faille, et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle se sentait bien. Elle croisa les yeux verts de Lily, assise quelques mètres plus loin, et, après avoir chuchoté à son ami qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes, alla se poser à côté de la rousse qui la regardait d'un air ébahi.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu fais sensation… Tous les garçons de la salle n'arrêtent pas de t'observer !

Sam se figea à cette évocation, mais se reprit rapidement. Personne n'allait lui gâcher sa soirée.

-Au fait, commença Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sirius pour qu'on le retrouve complètement immobile dans le couloir ?

-Euuh…

La jeune fille se mordit la langue à cette évocation. Le simple fait de voir le Maraudeur dans le couloir avait suffit à faire déferler une vague de colère en elle. Si ses yeux seuls avaient été représentants de cette fureur, son pouvoir magique s'en était ressenti, et elle avait figé Sirius par la seule force de sa volonté et de son subconscient. Et si n'importe qui aurait pu se sentir en sécurité avec un pouvoir aussi dévastateur que le sien, il en était autrement pour elle. Si Severus n'avait pas été là, elle se serait contentée de fixer le Gryffondor, les mains tremblantes et la tête occupée à prier pour que rien ne lui arrive. Sans son ami elle n'était rien. Et tout cela l'effrayait. Il ne serait pas toujours là avec elle, et elle le savait, un jour viendra où elle devra affronter seule Sirius, avec pour seules armes l'image du Serpentard dans sa tête et son courage qu'elle espérait solide.

-Sam ?

La voix de son amie la tira de ses pensées, et les trois jeunes filles reprirent une conversation normale. Peu de temps après, la musique se mit en route, sortant d'on ne sait où. Les premiers couples se précipitèrent sur la piste, et bientôt on pouvait voir une multitude d'élèves en train de tournoyer dans la Grande Salle. Remus, Sarah, James et Lily finirent par y aller eux aussi, et Sam se leva en voyant Severus s'avancer vers elle. Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Elle vit le visage de son ami se décomposer et passer d'une teinte normale à un blanc total. La voix de Sirius parvint à ses oreilles, et elle savait ce qui allait se passer avant qu'il ne le fasse.

-Sam, j'aimerais bien te…

Une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps en passant par sa main lorsqu'il avait tenté de toucher l'épaule de la jeune fille. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux sous le choc, et soudain son aversion pour le jeune homme renversa tout. Une déflagration tonitruante se fit entendre, et tous les verres posés sur les tables aux alentours explosèrent. Une douleur atroce vint vriller la tête de la jeune fille, et elle crut que celle-ci allait exploser. Les murs se mirent à trembler sous l'action de sa haine inconsciente envers Sirius et de son potentiel magique. Elle tituba, la tête entre les mains, les yeux clos et toujours cette horrible souffrance. Une voix l'empêcha de sombrer dans l'inconscience, et elle se força à ouvrir les paupières. La vision de Snape qui se tenait devant elle à présent, l'air inquiet et les mains la soutenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas mit fin à son supplice, et tout redevint normal. Les murs cessèrent de vibrer, et les verres se réassemblèrent. Si les autres élèves semblaient ne s'être rendus compte de rien, Remus, Sarah, Lily, James et surtout Sirius contemplaient Sam avec effarement. Quant à Snape, il la soutenait toujours, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune fille était au bord des larmes et sous le choc, il la prit dans ses bras à la surprise de tout le monde, y compris de la jeune fille. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, fermant les yeux pour oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle pendant que le Serpentard lui murmurait des mots de réconfort.

Il avait eu peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Pas pour lui, non, mais pour elle. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir ce que faisait l'effet de Sirius sur la jeune fille même s'il en ignorait les causes. Et il se doutait que la haine qu'elle avait accumulée a fil du temps risquait fortement de la détruire un jour. Si ce qu'il venait de se passer lui avait fait croire que la jeune fille aurait pu se blesser, il en tirait tout de même un grand soulagement à l'idée que Sam avait enfin pu évacuer une grande partie de cette colère.

La jeune fille délogea sa tête du cou de Snape, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre par cet évènement. Le Serpentard le comprit d'un coup d'œil, et proposa à la jeune fille d'aller danser pour lui changer les idées. Après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était levé, non ?

-Non mais j'y crois pas qu'elle y soit allée avec ce… ce…

Il n'y avait bien que Sirius pour faire ça. Oublier ce qui venait de se passer et se focaliser sur la seule chose qui le contrariait.

-Ce crétin ? suggéra James, sous les yeux désapprobateur de Lily.

Le crétin en question était radieux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Au début de l'année, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui avait fait irruption dans la Grande Salle deviendrait sa meilleure amie, et sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël de surcroît, même amicale. Surtout amicale. C'était le bon côté des choses de ne pas être amoureux d'elle, parce qu'ils pouvaient se parler librement et agir de même sans penser aux conséquences de jalousie que leurs actes pourraient engendrer s'ils étaient ensemble. De plus, Sam était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait parler de Lily et de ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, il l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle était, et inversement.

Sirius sortit sa baguette, estimant qu'il fallait mettre un terme à la danse avant que cela n'en devienne trop long. Lily arrêta son bras, chose rare qu'elle faisait.

-Laisse-le être heureux. S'il te plaît.

Sirius soupira, et ne put s'empêcher d'envier le jeune homme qui dansait avec Sam. Il l'enviait pour ce qu'il avait réussi à acquérir avec la jeune femme. Pour cette confiance aveugle qu'il avait su gagner. Pour tous ces moments qu'ils partageaient ensembles. Oui, Sirius Black enviait Severus Snape. Pour le bonheur qu'il lisait dans ces yeux, bonheur que le maraudeur avait bien peur de ne jamais vivre avec la Canadienne aux cheveux blancs…


	9. Chapter 9

Oh Gott, je n'ai jamais autant stressée pour un chapitre, et pourtant c'est pas le pire...J'ai même failli en pleurer bouh TT

Quoiqu'il en soit, après des heures de labeur,le voici tout beau tou frais tout neuf rien que pour vous et surtout par ma Zum's j'crois bien...

Enjoy! )

Lily amena Sam à l'infirmerie le soir même,puisqu'elle devait retirer son bandage

Sam s'était couchée, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, sa robe posée sur une chaise comme une preuve vivante que la soirée s'était déroulée comme elle l'avait voulu, ou du moins presque, et la sensation de danser avec Sev encore persistante. Elle s'était réveillée avec l'agréable surprise de voir que le pied de son lit était jonché de cadeaux de Noël. La jeune fille poussa un grand cri de joie et se précipita parmi les paquets colorés pour commencer à les ouvrir.

-Tu sais Sam, ils vont pas s'envoler !

La jeune préfète était assise sur son lit en train de ranger les débris de papier cadeaux qui jonchaient sa couette.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?répliqua son amie avec un sourire en coin.

La rousse soupira en rigolant et se leva direction la salle de bains, histoire de se faire belle au cas où James aurait la merveilleuse idée de l'emmener on ne sait où en amoureux.

Sam déballa ses paquets et faillit pousser un cri de joie à chaque fois qu'elle découvrait le contenu des boîtes en carton.

Remus lui avait offert un livre sur les potions avancées qu'elle se promit de dévorer leplus tôt possible, en compagnie de Snape bien sur. Elle reçut de la part de Sarah un flacon de parfum du nom de« Teardrop », ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir où était inscrit en lettres blanches « True monsters don't cry » venant de Lily. Quantà James, il lui avait offert un gros paquet rempli de chocolats, bonbons et sucreries en tout genre. C'était à se demander comment avait-il fait pour ne pas en prendre un seul lorsqu'il avait acheté la boîte. La jeune fille commença à faire honneur au cadeau deJames lorsqu'un petit paquet, glissé sous les débris de papier cadeau, attira son attention.

Il ne portait aucune carte, aucun nom permettant l'identification de l'expéditeur. Elle eut beau l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, le paquet était totalement neutre.

-J'ai un admirateur chez les elfes ou quoi ?

-Je ne suispas sûre que le paquet va te répondre si tu continues à le fixer ! lança une voix bien connue, d'un ton ironique.

Sam se tourna vers son amie, l'air déprimée et semblant au bord des larmes.

-Non Lily, par pitié, ne te mets pas à parler commeJames !

La jeune rousse, qui était revenue de la salle de bains, éclata de rire et finit d'enfiler son jean et son pull.

-Tu viens… ? demanda-t-elle, avec un léger signe de tête en direction de la porte de la chambre commune.

Sam secoua négativement la tête, trop concentrée sur son paquet mystérieux pour pouvoir descendre tout desuite à la Grande Salle.

Lily haussa les épaules en signe d'acceptation et sortit de la pièce afin de retrouver James et ses amis.

Après cinqminutes d'intense réflexion silencieuse, Sam se décida enfin à déchirer le papier argenté qui entourait leprésent. Elle découvrit une petite boîte rouge toute simple accompagnée d'un bout de parchemin où l'on pouvait voir une trace étrange qui fit hausser les sourcils de la jeune fille en signe de surprise.

-Une…trace de patte de chien ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, comme si cela pouvait suffire à faire disparaître le parchemin. Un chien ne pouvait pas offrir de cadeaux ! Etpourtant… Elle le savait à présent, c'était le chien noir qu'elle voyait régulièrement sur les bords du lac qui lui avait envoyé cette boîte. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un chien puise être assez habile pour faire ça, malgré l'intelligence qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de celui-ci. Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'avait fait, et cela ne servait à rien de déblatérer sur le fait qu'il pouvait ou non emballer un cadeau. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte et faillit s'évanouir. Le chien lui avait offert le plus beau collier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ! Il était composé de cristal de roche d'une pureté incroyable, de jade noire et de grenat. Il était indescriptible, pareil à un collier de larmes reflétant quelques couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Bon dieu, mais quel était ce chien pour lui offrir une chose pareille? Elle passa le collier à son cou, consciente qu'il risquait d'attirerla convoitise… Elle attrapa son écharpe grise et la mit autour de son cou. Ainsi, elle pourrait porter lecollier en permanence en étant sûre que personne ne viendrait le lui voler. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, et vit qu'il n'était que 9h20.

9h20 ?? Bon dieu, Snape devait partir dans le train à 9h15 !

-Oh merde merde merde !!

Elle enfila à toute vitesse son nouveau tee-shirt, passa sa jupe plissée noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, glissa autour de ses chevilles des jambières de la même couleur qu'elle rabattit sur ses converses rouges et partit comme une folle dans les escaliers. Elle se dirigea en courant vers Pré au Lard, haletante, et se précipita vers la gare sans se soucier des regards des gens face à sa tenue un peulégère alors que la neige tombait, ayant déjà tapissé lesroutes. Elle arriva devant la gare et vit que Snape commençait à grimper dans le train.

-SEV !

Elle se foutait des gens qui avaient relevé la tête à son cri. Elle voulait lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne s'en aille pendant deux semaines… Les yeux du Serpentard s'éclairèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille, debout dans la neige, immobile. Il lâcha son sac et se précipita vers la Gryffondor avant de se rendre qu'elle ne portait contre le froid rien de plus qu'une écharpe, untee-shirt et une jupe.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour leretard, j'ai oublié de regarder mon réveil…geignit-elle, de la buée sortant de sa bouche.

-Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est plutôt le fait que tu risques d'attraper froid !

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire afin de masquer la tristesse qui avait envahi son regard à la pensée de ces vacances qu'elle devrait passer sans lui. Snape détourna le regard et entreprit de partir à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi dans les replis de son manteau. Il finit par trouver et sortit de l'une de ses poches une sorte de boule de poils qu'il tendit à la jeune fille, enthousiaste. La jeune pritdélicatement la petite chose au creux de ses bras etfut agréablement surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une espèce de petit chat à la fourrure aussi blanche que la neige. Le petit animal avait des yeux aussi gris que ceux deSam, une poche sur le ventre, une très longue queue toute fine et de petites griffes au bout des pattes. L'animal leva les yeux vers elle et lança un miaulement hasardeux. La jeune fille trouvaitla petite boule de fourrure adorable, et se demandait bien comment son meilleur ami avait-il fait pour la trouver.

-Je sais que tu adore les animaux, commença-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et je suis donc allé dans uneboutique animalière pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient de nouveau, et ils m'ont montré ça. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait…

La jeune fille était obnubilée par les grands yeux gris del'animal. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi attendrissant.

-C'est un Wofty, ajouta-t-il. Vous savez, l'animal de la nouvelle pub Freedent ! C'est trop meugnon ces petites bêtes là ! Et il paraît que ça vit très longtemps. Ca se nourrit de poissons, ça vit le jour et apparament ça peut rester sous la forme d'un bébé si tu le souhaite.

-Mais…je…bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne t'ai rien offert, je…Je n'ai pas réussi à…

-Crois-moi, la coupa-t-il, tu m'as déjà offert pas mal de cadeaux.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et entreprit se poser le chaton par terre pour voir comment il se débrouillait.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

La jeune fille sembla réfléchir un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Kitai. Ca veut espoir en japonais.

Snape voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le klaxon du train les fit sursauter, rappelant au Serpentard qu'il lui fallait partir.

-Bon et bien…Passe de bonnes vacances…

Il se retourna, laissant la jeune filleplantée là. Elle ne pouvaitpas…Elle ne voulait pas…Juste une fois au moins, avant qu'il neparte…Elle le voyait s'éloigner, comme s'il partait pour de bon. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

-SEV !

Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné, et la jeune fille courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il resta immobile un moment, puis finit par lui aussi passer ses bras autour de la jeune fille afin de la serrer contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, sans se soucier du chauffeur qui s'impatientait ni des quelques élèves de Poudlard qui passaient par là.

-Tu vas me manquer, murmura la jeune fille, la voix étouffée.

Snape n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'était pas franchement d'accord pour rentrer chez lui pendant deux semaines, et le fait de ne pas voir Sam pendant tout ce laps de temps n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il l'étreignit une dernière fois, se dégagea doucement, embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue et monta à toute vitesse dans le train par crainte de se faire décapiter par le chauffeur enragé.

Le train partit, laissant Sam seule avec son nouvel animal et ses pensées. La jeune fille s'assit dans la neige et commença à caresser Haru qui ronronnait de plaisir. La neige s'était arrêtée. Les vacances allaient être longues…

Elle était restée une bonne heure assise dans la neige à contempler les flocons qui tombaient à intervalles réguliers, pareils à des fragments de lune dévalant l'atmosphère. C'était une des rares fois où elle pouvait prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce qu'elle vivait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle pouvait passer dix minutes à observer les nuages de buée qu'elle formait à chaque expiration. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et en analyser chaque battement. Elle pouvait lever la tête et contempler le ciel sans vraiment le voir. Elle pouvait écouter chacune de ses pensées, l'analyser, la décortiquer et en apprécier lescontours. Elle pouvait se sentir vivre et apprécier chaquebouffée d'air. Elle pouvait presque se détacher de son propre corps pour se voir, assise dans la neige, les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle n'appartenait plus à cette scène. Elle aimait ces rares instants de calme absolu, où tout lui semblait loin. Où même ce qui lui faisait le plus peur ne semblait ressembler qu'à un vieux cauchemar aux contours tant délavés qu'il n'en subsistait presque plus rien. Un cauchemar semblable à une pensée qui sommeillait dans le recoin d'un vieux coffre poussiéreux dont on aurait égaré la clé sans que cela ne nous gène.

-Sam… ?

La jeune fille émergea lentement de son état second, prit une grande inspiration comme sison souffle s'était tari pendant un certain moment, et se retourna. Remus se trouvait derrière elle, l'air inquiet. Il hoqueta en découvrant le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait, et se hâta d'ôter sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules les épaules de Sam.

-Remus…commença-t-elle, mais le loup-garou la coupant aussitôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule ici ? Tu risquais d'attraper froid, tu ne portes quasiment rien ! Et Lily s'inquiétait pour toi, on ne t'a pas vu descendre pour le petit-déjeuner ! Il est déjà plus de onze heures ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Remus…Je vais très bien…

-Non ! répliqua-t-il en se battant avec la cape pour réussir à la fermer.

Sam soupira, mais choisit d'attendre que le lycanthrope se calme afin qu'elle puisse lui donner des explications. Au bout de dix minutes, Remus stoppa enfin sa guerre boutonnière et consentit à écouter la jeune fille.

-Je vais très bien, je t'assure ! Je suis juste allée dire au revoir à Snape qui partait et j'ai voulu rester un peu dehors, il…

Mais le Gryffondor semblait avoir tout compris dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom du Serpentard. Il se fondit en excuses vitestoppées par Sam et les deux adolescents retournèrent au chaud dans la salle commune de leur maison. Sam s'excusa auprès de Lily pour la peur qu'elle lui avait occasionnée et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Les jours commencèrent à défiler, et Sam les comptait hardiment. Plus que huit jours et elle reverrait Snape. Plus que huit jours et elle se sentira à nouveau en sécurité.

_« Une jeune fille sanglotait dans un recoin sombre… »_

Elle courrait. Elle courrait pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui. Tout. Tout avait recommencé.

_« …elle essayait tant bien que mal de ramener sur elle ses vêtements déchirés… »_

Elle trébucha mais se releva aussitôt, le visage dévasté par les larmes, le corps meurtri. Tout comme son âme. Elle avait pourtant presque réussi à l'oublier, lui et son nom.

_« …elle essayait tant bien que mal d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage… »_

Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cela. Elle n'en pouvait plus vivre une chose pareille. Elle voulait juste apprécier la vie telle qu'elle était sans avoir besoin de regarder constamment dans son dos.

_« …pourquoi fallait-il que cetteannée commence par une destruction pareille ? »_

Elle était en manque d'oxygène, mais ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe d'arrêter sa courseeffrénée. Elle dévalait les couloirs et les escaliers sans trop savoir où elle allait atterrir. Elle se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée sans trop comprendre comment elle y était parvenue. Elle se croyait sécurité. Grave erreur. La jeune fille percuta Sirius violemment, et les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent par terre.

-S…Sam… ?

La Gryffondor eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant le visage de celui qu'elle avait bousculé et se redressa aussitôt pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que Sirius l'avait relevé en la tenant par les épaules. Il allait la lâcher lorsqu'il découvrit son visage ruisselant de larmes et ses yeux reflétant la peur qui l'habitait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La jeune fille refoula son dégoût envers le jeune homme et se concentra plutôt sur ses forces pour tenter de se déloger de l'emprise du brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?demanda-t-il plus précipitamment.

Elle luttait intérieurement contre elle-même, se refusant à la possibilité de se laisser faire. Elle n'avaitpas encore perdu le combat, même si rien ne pouvait être pire. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

-Tiens tiens, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Sam tourna la tête en direction de la voix, les yeux exorbités par la peur. Black. Regulus Black. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait pour subir tout cela…Sirius jeta un regard noir à son frère et lâcha les poignets de la jeune fille pour se tourner vers le Serpentard.

-Fous-moi la paix, Regulus. Contente-toi de jouer le fils lèche-cul. Et d'ailleurs, tu m'explique ce que tu fous ici alors que t'étais sensé être parti ?

-Oh, et bien disons que j'avais envie de rester ici. Et puis, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui glaça Sam, j'avais envie de me taper la fille que _tu _comptais te taper. Je me demande si je ne vais pas le refaire d'ailleurs.

Sam crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle le savait. Le brun ne voulait que ça depuis le début. Il la voulait elle. _Il la voulait…_Les larmes se remirent à couler, et Sirius se tourna brusquement vers elle, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Ne crois jamais que…Sûrement pas…commença-t-il en lui attrapant les poignets violemment ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas…

Il hurlait presque. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait pas écouter ses mensonges. Elle se délogea avec force et partit en courant en direction du parc. En direction de sa liberté provisoire. Le Gryffondor était abasourdi, et ne bougeait plus. Son frère…Son propre frère…Le frère en question ne semblait nullement préoccupé par l'impact de ses paroles, et se contentait de siffloter en regardant les autres élèves passer. Sirius ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais en vain, aucun son n'en sortit. Une fureur qu'il ne se connaissait pas venait de naître en lui. Une fureur qui grondait, prête à déverser sa haine sur le coupable. Il aurait pu lui jeter un sort. Il aurait pu hurler, laissant s'écouler sa colère sur son frère. Mais ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Il voulait voir son frère souffrir comme il avait fait souffrirSam. Il voulait le voir hurler sous la douleur. Il voulait le voir se recroquevillé sous les coups, subir tout ce qu'il mérite.

Regulus songea qu'il ferait mieux de partir, à en voir l'expression de son frère. Il commença à reculer pour faire demi-tour lorsqu'il reçut un coup de poing au visage, suivi d'un autre au ventre. Il se courba sous le choc, le souffle coupé, et Sirius l'attrapa par le col pour le coller contre le mur le plus proche.

-T'es fier de toi peut-être ? Tu te prends pour qui bon dieu?! Elle t'a rien fait merde ! T'as bien mériter de crever !

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant, et asséna un autre coup au visage de Regulus qui tomba par terre. Ses hurlements avaient attiré le professeur McGonagall qui courait à présent à leur rencontre.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle, l'air effaré par un tel tableau.

Regulus saignait au nez et à l'arcade sourcilière à présent, et Sirius se contentait de le regarder d'un air méprisant. D'un air assassin.

-Black, j'exige des explications !

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Et bien moi j'ai de quoi vous occuper le temps que vous m'en trouviez une ! Il est trop tard pour ce soir, mais je vous donne une retenue de deux heures pour demain soir ! A huit heures ! Et vous, s'adressa-t-elle à quelques Serpentard qui passaient par là et désignant Regulus qui gisait toujours à terre, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie !

Elle s'éloigna, les pans de sa robe voletant autour d'elle. Sirius se retrouva seul dans le couloir après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à son frère qui s'était relevé. Il respira profondément pour évacuer sa colère, et commença à se diriger lentement vers la porte menant au parc. Il faisait nuit à présent, et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder, mais il s'en moquait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est chien. Son odorat à présent bien plus aigu, il renifla l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de la jeune fille. Elle était devant le lac. Il se mit à courir en faisant attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Mais après tout, qui pourrait distinguer un chien dans l'obscurité, un chien noir de surcroît ? En quelques minutes Sirius se retrouva devant le lac aussi sombre que ses yeux. Quelqu'un était assis, non loin de lui. Quelqu'un qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine et la tête au creux de ses bras.

Sam.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, laissant échapper un couinement afin de la prévenir de sa présence. Sam frémit, et laissa émerger ses yeux de l'obscurité du creux de ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient, pareils à des flammes tremblotantes dans le noir. Elle avait le regard embué de larmes, et l'eau dévastatrice trahissant son état d'esprit dévalait ses joues. Elle ne cherchait même pas à arrêter ses pleurs. Elle se contentait d'attendre. Attendre une aide. Attendre une lueur d'espoir. Attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendrai peut-être jamais. Sirius se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui donna un léger coup de langue sur la joue. La jeune fille frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Le maraudeur n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser toute seule. Pas après un moment pareil. On ne se relève pas d'une telle chose avec pour seul soutien l'espoir que tout va s'arranger alors qu'on en est même pas convaincu.

Mais le chien eut beau faire l'impossible pour tenter de faire réagir la jeune fille, celle-ci restait immobile, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter et les yeux dans le vide. Sirius soupira. Comme quoi les chiens pouvaient le faire. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait pas réussi à tirer le moindre sourire de la part deSam. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas l'aider, et seul Snape en était capable… Il secoua négativement la tête et se décida à partir.

-Je…

Il se figea net. S'il ne l'avait pas espéré si fort il ne l'aurait pas cru. C'était bien elle qui avait parlé, de cette voix si différente de la sienne, une voix éraillée par la douleur et le désespoir. Une voix qui trahissait la souffrance qu'elle refourguait en elle. Sirius fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

-Je…Je n'ai jamais ressenti rien d'aussi horrible…Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi brisée…Tout…Tout avait si bien commencé…

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reparler.

-Ca avait commencé en septembre…Je ne connaissais rien du monde qui m'entourait, je n'espérais qu'une chose : ne pas me perdre. Et finalement, je le suis. Je me suis perdue au milieu de mes cauchemars. Il…je me trouvais dans les toilettes du train quand il est arrivé, lui et son pouvoir dévastateur. Il a tout détruit en moi. Tout. Il m'a…

Elle se remit sangloter. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Le dire, c'était admettre sa faiblesse, et son statut de cible adéquate. Elle n'y arrivait pas. La jeune fille mit quelques temps avant de reprendre son récit.

-Au final, je suis arrivée en retard au festin, et les gens n'ont pas eu l'air de comprendre pourquoi je tentais désespérément de ne pas céder à la tentation de m'enfuir. J'étais assise à côté de Black. Sirius Black.

Le concerné releva les oreilles à l'évocation de son nom. Il avait honte de lui. Son nom, sa famille le pesait. A cause de tout cela, il avait perdu près de six mois. Il n'avait pas pu profiter de l'amitié de la jeune fille à cause d'un nom stupide, et d'un frère qu'il haïssait encore plus maintenant.

-Je…Il était le frère de Regulus Black, celui qui était dans le train et qui…C'était son frère. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risques. Je me suis aussitôt tenue loin de lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'a pas raté. Il a tout de suite essayé de se rapprocher de moi.

Sa voix était dure à présent, remplie de haine qu'elle avait accumulée au fil du temps.

-J'ai réussi à l'éviter. Mais ce soir…J'étais dans les toilettes des filles lorsqu'Il est apparu. Regulus Black. Ce monstre a tout détruit à nouveau. J'avais réussi à me reconstruire, petit à petit. Même si je savais que rien n'était très solide, c'était mieux que rien. Tout s'est effondré. Tout. Et mes doutes sont devenus des réalités en même temps que la douleur prenait un réel sens. Sirius Black…Il veut la même chose que son frère. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, si je dois continuer à me battre ou si je dois définitivement me laisser emporter par le flot des choses…

La jeune fille avait plongé son visage dans ses mains et pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Le chien noir se colla contre Sam et entreprit de lui lécher le visage. Ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. La jeune fille se redressa et prit le chien dans ses bras afin de le serrer contre elle. Sirius ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Il se sentait mal pour elle. Il se sentait mal pour lui. Surtout pour elle. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de lui, lui et sa stupide obstination à vouloir être ami avec la jeune fille sans tenter de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle se tenait loin de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, la jeune fille profitant de la présence del'animal et Sirius se promettant intérieurement de faire son possible pour fournir des explications à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci avait fini par s'endormir dans la neige, bien au chaud, callée contre l'animal. Sirius se délogea doucement, reprit forme humaine et entreprit de former un cercle de chaleur autour de la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il partir discrètement en direction du château et monta directement à la salle commune. James, Lily, Sarah etRemus furent surpris de voir leur ami entrer dans la salle, la mine comparable à celle d'un meurtrier.

-Euh…Sirius ?tenta James.

Celui-ci se posa dans le canapé le plus proche et entreprit de fixer le feu, ruminant ses pensées.

-Sirius ?recommença James.

-Je le hais.

-Hein ?

Le meilleur ami du maraudeur ne comprenait rien, et il se posa à ses côtés afin d'obtenir une explication.

-Regulus, cette ignoble larve répugnante. Je le hais. Je le déteste. Je ne veux qu'une chose : qu'il crève.

-Heu Sirius, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton frère, mais de là à vouloir sa mort…

-Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?gronda-t-il. TU SAIS CE QU'IL A FAIT ?!

Il était debout à présent, l'esprit empli de fureur.

-IL A VIOLE SAM DEUX FOIS DANS L'ANNEE, IL L'A DETRUITE ET ELLE S'IMAGINE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE PAREIL, C'EST POUR CELA QU'ELLE ME DETESTE !!

Les quatre Gryffondor n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils avaient côtoyé la jeune fille sans jamais se rendre compte que la souffrance qu'elle pouvait éprouver, de toute la douleur qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle. Sirius était debout à présent, et il tremblait. Il tremblait de rage. Il tremblait de colère. Il tremblait de haine. Les autres s'étaient assis.

-Je n'y crois pas…murmura Remus.

-On la voyait tous les jours et…s'étrangla Lily.

-Mon dieu…ajouta Sarah.

-Je crois que demain, on va aller détruire Regulus. Et on fera en sorte qu'il subisse ce qu'il mérite.

Sirius regarda son meilleur ami, l'air reconnaissant.

-Crois-moi Sirius, on ne va pas laisser ce malentendu durer.

Les cinq adolescents décidèrent d'un même accord d'aller se coucher. Peu importe les conséquences. Peu importe les dégâts. Sirius n'en avait pas fini avec son frère.


End file.
